


Dreamless Sleep

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is plagued by unwanted dreams. Set during the summer following <i>Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamless Sleep

He once thought there was nothing worse to dream than a nightmare.

He was wrong.

In the unaccustomed autumn chill of his summer bed, he dreams of warmth and hot tea. Hands on his shoulders, hands on his hips. And sometimes he wakes still believing...

He holds two bottles in his hands come morning. The first he drinks, his body thrumming with wakefulness, a week of dreams held at bay.

The other he puts away, tracing the label with loving fingers.

For now there can be no distractions. But when this is over, when they've won...then he will sleep.


End file.
